There are presently available machines which will do the scanning such as optical character readers or facsimile devices. There are also devices which will record on paper such as printers or facsimile machines or even xerographic copies. However, generally each one of these machines is separately distinct. Thus, if one wants to perform all of the different processing operations associated with the present day modern office, it is necessary to have a group of these machines. Not only does the group of machines become expensive, but also they take up considerable space.